The sister he never know he had
by Gaara's girl
Summary: InuYasha finds out that he had a sister and gets stuck watching her. Seperations occur and sparks fly.InuKag MirSan OcOc
1. Meeting

Side note: If I put something like this 'sigh' or this 'I wish they tell me' that means that the person is well sighing or thinking that in his/her head ok.

Disclaimer:

InuYasha: Say it

GG:Do I have to?

InuYasha:Yes you do

GG:Fine, I don't own InuYasha

InuYasha:Was that so hard?

GG:Yes it was, extremly hard.It was the hardest thing I've ever done.

InuYasha:Isn't there more?

GG:OH YEAH! But even though I don't own InuYasha I **_DO_** own Inuona and Kiba.

InuYasha:Do you feel better knowing that you do own something in this story?

GG: YES I DO!

"HAHA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME MR.FLUFFERS! Hehe this is great!" Chuckled a young dog demon running towards the North.

"HAY WATCH OUT YOU BASTARD!" But it was too late, InuYasha ran head first into the energetic demon that had been clumsily running his way.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YOUBASTARD!" Yelled the demon youth now rubbing her head.

"WHAT! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO WAS RUNNING AND NOT PAYING ATTION!" Yelled InuYasha getting off the ground. A closer look at the person he had ran into surprized him. "Hay you look like Sesshomaru!" growled InuYasha.

"OH CRAP! That reminds me!" Said the dog demon not paying attention, getting up to run away. But it was too late. Sesshomaru jumped in front of her.

"Give it back Inuona." Sesshomaru's voise rang emotionless.He held out his hand impatiantly,extreemly pissed off by the young demons actions. "Fine Mr.Fluffers." Said Inuona handing his sword back to him. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"Barked InuYasha looking very confused. "Who are you?" Asked Inuona.

"That's your worthless half demon brother InuYasha." Sesshomaru said with great distaste walking away. "What do you mean my "HALF DEMON" brother I thought you were the only brother I had Mr.Fluffers." Said Inuona looking at InuYasha not believing Sesshomaru. "sigh... Yes this stupid half breed is your brother." Said Sesshomaru looking at InuYasha with a disgusted look on his face. "You mean this bitch right here is my sister? Like it wasn't bad enough having one sibling." Said InuYasha grumbling to himself. "InuYasha you watch Inuona now that you meet her. I no longer feel like it." Said Sesshomaru flying off in his bubble. "WHAT!" Said Inuona and InuYasha together. "Great now I'm stuck with loser half demon" Said Inuona giving InuYasha a nasty look. "Its not like asked to take care of a little punk like you." Said InuYasha walking away. "Where are you going?" Asked Inuona. "I have to go meet my friends at a village. But I have no idea what you're going to do." Said InuYasha walking away. "May I go with you?" Asked Inuona. "sigh I guess you can go just don't get in my way ok.

After walking for what seemed like ages the finally reached a village were Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were waiting for him. "InuYasha who's that." Asked Kagome pointing to Inuona. "That's my-." Started InuYasha but was cut off my Miroku who had gone by and was now holding Inuona hands. "Miss will you bare my child?" Asked Miroku. "What? NO I WON'T BARE YOUR CHILD YOU PERVIRT!" Yelled Inuona punching Miroku in the face giving him a black eye. "Good one!" Said Sango with a big grin on her face, pointing and laughing her ass off at him. While Miroku was on rubbing his face complaining that she didn't have to be so rough. "Are your friends always this perverted older brother?" Asked Inuona. "No it's only him." Said InuYasha with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I changed stuff on the first chapter for those of you who read it right away. Also you see somthing wrong please tell me. Also since this is my first story I will prombly be changing chapters a little so just to let you know.

Disclaimer:on first page.

* * *

After walking what seemed like ages they arrived at Keades village.

"Well hello there." Keade said greeting them all with smiles. "An who do we have here?" Keade asked spotting Inuona.

"Oh that's InuYasha little sister Inuona" Kagome said turning around to see Inuona shyly standing behind InuYasha, apparently not wanting to be seen.

"Why you so shy all of a sudden?" InuYasha asked moving out of the way so that Keade could see her good.

"Well, isn't that a nice tail you have." Keade said smiling at the Inuona. Who wrapped her tail around her waste making look like she had a fuzzy belt.

"No need to shy my deary" Keade said laughing a little.

"Yes, no need to shy" Sango said giving Inuona an encouraging smile.

Inuona just simply shook her head and stood behind InuYasha again.

After they ate and caught up a bit Sango and Kagome decided to go to the hot springs for a nice good bath.

"Would you like to come Inuona?" Kagome asked looking over at her. "Ummm…I don't know." Inuona said while staring at her feet, which were bare like InuYasha's feet. "Come on you'll feel better after wards" Sango gave her a quick smile. "Ok then." Inuona said while getting up and following the two other women.

"This feels good." Said Kagome getting in the warm water. "Yes I agree completely Kagome." Said Sango sinking deeper into the water. Inuona sank into the water sinking down to were only her noise and up showed. Then went completely under the water then coming back up. "I didn't notice the star on your forehead before." Said Kagome pointing to her not visible forehead. "So what if I have a star on my forehead!" Barked Inuona getting offensive. "I didn't mean anything by it." Kagome said with a sorry look on her face. "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry. It's just, most people make fun of me cause of how I look." Inuona said looking down at the water.

* * *

I prombly going to add to this page but what ever. Also If I spell names wrong PLEASE OH PLEASE tell me ok. 


End file.
